


Национальный день пельменей

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Умом Альфреда не понять, или Загадочная американская душа [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Fluff, Gen, Late at Night, Mention America/Russia, Mention Lithuania/Poland, Mention slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Америка хочет сделать России сюрприз. А кто у нас мастер по всяческим сюрпризам? Польша. И плевать, что у Феликса на часах перевалило за полночь — ТАКОГО гостя он не может не приветить.





	Национальный день пельменей

Феликс Лукашевич, он же Польша, привык к разным неожиданным ситуациям. К нему часто прибегали то Германия (чтобы, к примеру, порядочный кусок страны оттяпать), то Австрия (похоже, в поисках своего младшего брата — поляк не очень хорошо понимал немецкий, но постоянно повторяющийся «Людвиг» в разговоре австрийца не оставлял огромного простора для фантазии). Иногда прибегала Беларусь — спрашивать, не видел ли он её брата, Ивана Брагинского. Часто, очень часто компанию поляку составлял Литва. Торис любил гостить у лучшего друга. Очень редко гостем Польши становился Россия. Такие визиты можно было по пальцам пересчитать.

Да, Лукашевич привык к гостям. Даже неожиданным. Даже посреди ночи. Но когда в два часа после полуночи в дверь зазвонили так, будто намечался, как минимум, пожар, а на пороге оказался дрожащий от холода Альфред, Феликс удивился.

Удивился он и тогда, когда продрогший американец, ввалившись внутрь, тут же сцапал поляка за руки и принялся умолять помочь ему.

Умолять? Америка? «Да брось,» — скажете вы. Польша тоже бы так сказал, если бы не видел всё своими собственными глазами.

— А что случилось? — придя в себя, поинтересовался он.

Америка был для него птицей неизвестной. Феликс вообще в силу своей природной застенчивости трудно сходился с людьми. А уж с незнакомыми и подавно! Для него было бы дикостью вот так бесцеремонно вломиться в дом к постороннему человеку или посторонней стране. Но Джонс, похоже, бы воспитан несколько иначе.

Воодушевлённый тем, что ему сразу не показали от ворот поворот, Альфред принялся возбуждённо лопотать что-то про Россию и какие-то странные продукты…

— Постой! Как ты сказал? Pelmeshki? — не понял его Феликс. — И при чём тут Иван?

Америка остановился, поняв, что его европейский коллега, похоже, «не догоняет». Впрочем, в два часа ночи это было вполне нормальное явление.

— Pelmeshki — одно из любимых блюд Ванечки, — пояснил он. — Он всегда готовит их по праздникам.

Феликс зевнул и потёр глаза, сонно глядя на позднего (или раннего?) гостя. С растёпанными светлыми волосами, румяным ото сна личиком и в пушистом розовом халате он был настолько мил, насколько это было вообще возможно. Однако сердце американца было навеки отдано другой «прелести».

— Ты хотел сказать, пельмени? — наконец-то сообразил Лукашевич.

— Да-да, pelmeni! — закивал Америка. Он осмотрелся, быстро сообразил, что где, и стал незаметно подталкивать поляка в сторону кухни.

— А я тут при чём?

— Слухай, будь другом, — просительно заканючил Джонс. — Помоги мне кое-что сделать!

— Если это как-то повредит Ивану, то нет, изволь. Мне пока что дорога моя жизнь, честь и свобода, — тут же открестился Феликс. Несмотря на предвзятое отношение к поляку другими странами, он был очень умным и даже хитрым. Прожив достаточно долго, он умел ценить жизнь и берёг её.

Альфред терпеливо заверил его, что чистоту своих помыслов по отношению к России гарантирует.

— Научи меня готовить pelmeni, — попросил он.

Феликс, не ожидавший такой просьбы, тут же проснулся.

— Чего? — изумление на его лице было столь ярким, что спору было захохотать. Но Джонс в кои-то веки поимел чувство такта.

— Понимаешь… Мне так хочется сделать Ване приятное! Я стольким ему обязан. После того катаклизма он был первым, кто приютил мой народ и меня в своей огромной стране. Он так заботился обо мне всё это время. Я просто хочу сделать ему сюрприз.

— Неплохое желание, — медленно произнёс Лукашевич, снимая халат (готовить в нём было неудобно, а под этим элементом одежды обнаружилась симпатичная светло-розовая пижама с пони). — Но… Но почему я? Почему не Оля? Или, на крайний случай, Гилберт? Они всё-таки ближе к Ивану, чем я.

— Именно поэтому, — буркнул Джонс недовольно, и поляк мигом всё понял.

— Хорошо. — Он открыл стол и принялся рыться в его недрах. — А как же магазины? Пельмени там есть.

— Ванечка любит сделанное своими руками, — с вызовом заявил американец, и Польша кивнул, вспомнив эту особенность русского.

Что-то насторожило его в этом маниакальном «Ванечка» — такое слово намного органичнее звучало бы из уст Наташи, безумно влюблённой в собственного брата. Да и эти сокращения… Такое впечатление, будто Америка постепенно становился частью России. Феликс видел такое однажды — жестокий и саркастичный Гилберт, прожив с Иваном некоторое время, тоже стал значительно мягче. Неужели это же происходит и с Джонсом?

Сзади негромко «факнул» американец, ударившись об край стола, и поляк подумал, что в его голову лезут весьма странные мысли. Наверное, во всём виновата сонливость.

— На. — Он достал из стола стальную старинную пельменницу и протянул её гостю. — Поставь на стол.

Судя по сосредоточенному лицу Америки, тот пытался понять, что это сооружение из себя представляет. Про себя фыркнув, Феликс принялся доставать на пол рядом с собой разные продукты для пельменного теста — муку белую высшего сорта, яйца, растительное масло, соль.

— Набери вон в ту кастрюльку немного воды, — попросил он замершего неподалёку Джонса.

Пока американец выполнял поручение, поляк разложил на столе необходимые для готовки ингредиенты — муку белую высшего сорта, яйца, соль, растительное масло. К тому времени, как Джонс приволок на стол кастрюлю с водой, Феликс был готов уже заняться пельменным тестом.

— Всё? — спросил он у замершего снова Альфреда и, получив утвердительный кивок, продолжил: — Тогда смотри… и запоминай.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

Польша посмотрел на него снисходительно, как учитель на ученика-незнайку, и начал наставительно говорить, временами позёвывая:

— Делать пельмени не сложно, это довольно лёгкое и увлекательное занятие. Начинаем всегда с теста для пельменей, потому что ему еще нужно будет постоять, чтобы «дозреть». Смотри, как я делаю.

Он высыпал муку в заранее приготовленную миску и сделал в середине углубление. Потом поляк разбил яйца и смешал их с тёплой водой. Потом посолил получившуюся жидкость и вылил в углубление в муке. Удобной ложкой Феликс замешал тесто, добавив для Альфреда:

— Запомни: тесто должно быть достаточно плотным, но не слишком, а то будет потом сложно что-либо из него лепить. Да и вкус будет так себе. Понятно?

Альфред кивнул, напряжённо глядя на действия поляка. Тот тем временем добавил столовую ложку масла в получившуюся массу и вымешал еще раз. Потом он посыпал муки на стол, высыпал на него свои труды и принялся обминать их, делая то ли колобка, то ли ещё что.

«Хм, и в самом деле не сложно», — подумал про себя Джонс, делая пометки в памяти.

— Ну вот. — Польша выпрямился и накрыл готовое тесто полотенцем. — Через тридцать пять — сорок минут можно будет использовать.

— А что мы будем делать всё это время? — удивился американец.

Вместо ответа Лукашевич отправился к холодильнику и лишь там бросил, снова зевнув:

— Фарш будем делать. А то какие пельмени без начинки?

— Live and learn, — пробормотал Джонс, следуя за хозяином дома.

 

***

 

— Ух ты, какая красота! I am astounded! — Америка опирался на уже убранный и вымытый стол, восхищённо глядя на получившиеся пельмени.

Феликс стоял рядом, кутаясь в халат и едва не засыпая на ходу. Для него это была тяжёлая ночь. Поляк вообще был известным соней, и не спать почти полночи для него было сродни подвигу.

— Ага, — апатично согласился он со своим гостем. — Хорошо вышло.

Альфред от избытка чувств, похоже, подхватил поляка и принялся тискать его, благодаря за полезный урок. Но Феликс, похоже, уже его не услышал — он молча уснул прямо в объятиях американца.

Немного смутившись, Альфред перенёс его в спальню и уложил на кровать, где поляк сразу свернулся в клубочек и, обхватив подушку руками, мирно и безмятежно засопел. Джонс же вернулся на кухню и огляделся. Заметив на столе записную книжку, в которую Лукашевич заносил разные рецепты и списки продуктов, он оторвал оттуда листок и размашисто написал:

«Дорогой Польша, спасибо тебе большое за познавательный мастер-класс! Sorry, что разбудил тебя посреди ночи, но ты, правда, сильно мне помог. Я у тебя в долгу. Альфред.»

После этого американец ещё раз перебрал в уме все продукты, нужные для приготовления пельменей, и тихо покинул дом своего европейского соседа.

 

***

Иван проснулся часов в десять утра (он тоже был соней, хотя и не такой хронической, как Феликс) и долго лежал в тёплой кровати, чувствуя, что чего-то не хватает. Так и не поняв, чего именно, он перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы полюбоваться на спящего Альфреда, и тут до него дошло — американец отсутствовал. Странно, но эта новость заставила Россию вспрянуть ото сна. Он резко сел на кровати и обвёл спальню мутным взглядом.

В конце концов, отсутствие Джонса ничего не значило — янки вполне мог уже проснуться и отправиться на кухню. Он был «жаворонком», в отличие от своего любовника, и вставал раньше. Чувствуя почему-то вину, Брагинский тоже поднялся, быстро оделся, застелил постель, пригладил пятернёй взъерошенные волосы и спустился на кухню.

За окном уже вовсю светило солнце, и морозные узоры на стекле красиво переливались и сияли под его лучами. Васька — огромный серый питомец Брагинского — лежал на своём коврике у батареи и лениво вылизывал толстое пузико.

Америка был тут же. Он стоял спиной к Ивану и, насвистывая «Калинку-малинку» на американский лад, варил пельмени.

— Встал, золотце моё? — услышал он за спиной сопение России и улыбнулся, когда тот обнял его сзади.

— Ага, — мягко согласился Иван. Он убрал растрёпанные волосы Джонса за его уха и поцеловал любовника в висок. — А ты, я вижу, готовишь что-то?

— Не что-то, а pelmeni, — довольно промурлыкал он. — Кстати, сделал их тоже я. Своими руками.

— В самом деле? — Россия удивился и очень обрадовался: весь месяц до этого американец был таким грустным, что хотелось заключить его в объятья и не отпускать, жалеть, пока улыбка не осветит лицо… Впрочем, русский его понимал. Потеря дома — это страшно. Очень.

 

***

России пельмени очень понравились. Они были такие вкусные, душистые, толстенькие и по-домашнему свежие! Он снова и снова хвалил своего любовника, наблюдая за тем, как радость и счастье расплывались на лице янки. Эти эмоции на этом лице ужасно Ивану нравились. Он готов был подарить Джонсу весь мир, если бы это сделало его по-настоящему счастливым.

А Альфред радовался, глядя на довольного Брагинского. Уже вечером, лежа с ним в кровати, он негромко произнёс:

— Может, мне стоит придумать ещё один праздник? 13 февраля — день pelmenei, как тебе?

— Я совсем не против, моя прелесть. Если это сделает тебя счастливым — то очень даже «за», — ласково произнёс Иван, укрывая их обоих одеялом и нежно поглаживая спину любовника…

А страной южнее Торис ласкал разомлевшего Феликса, благодаря его за чудесный пельменный ужин.


End file.
